


I give up forever

by HayakoHikari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone deserves a second change and this is yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give up forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic.

“Everyone deserves a second change and this is yours.”

These were the words that Roxas and Naminé heard before they wake up in one of the island beaches… suddenly they hear a scream.  
“Roxas! Naminé!” Roxas looks back when he recognizes the voice and sees Sora, Riku and Kairi running to them. “What happened I thought you were gone.” Roxas looks at him.  
“It looks like they gave us a second change…” Roxas looks to the horizon. “And you did you had a second change?” Naminé looks at Roxas and smiles.  
“Roxas this means that we can be normal teenagers, we can go to the school and go out with friends.” Smiles to Roxas who smiles to her.  
“Yeah you right Naminé.” Smiles to her…

At the same time somewhere on the other side of the island , a boy with red hair wakes up in the beach, when he opens his eyes the first thing he does is to look for best friend and something more…. Sighs when he doesn’t find him.  
“I should have known I don’t make part of you second chance…” one tear runs down his face. “I only hope you are ok…!

One year goes by, Roxas and Naminé had become inseparable of Sora, Riku and Kairi. In the mean time Roxas had accept to date with Naminé. That year the five were going to a school in the other side of the island. In the mean time the boy of the beach, Axel the ex-number 8 of the Organization XIII had started a new life and he was super popular in the school where he studies and he even was the president of the student council. He was also the one that showed the school to the new students.

It was the first day of school and Roxas, Sora and friends were really excited and nervous with the new school. They go to the school Sora goes jumping a little goes to stand closer to Roxas and Riku.  
“How do you think the new school is?” Riku looks at him and smiles sweetly.  
“I don’t know but something tells me that we are going yo have a surprise…” Roxas looks at him confused.  
“What are you trying to say Riku?”  
“I don’t know is just a feeling.” Answers.  
They finally arrive to the school and the go to the director’s office, where they present themselves and the Director explains how the school works and the rules.  
“Well now we just have to wait for the president of the student council- he is the one that is going yo show you the school and tell you everything you need to know.” In the mean time a soft knocking on the door is heard the Director smiles and tells to come in.  
The door opens and it can be seen a boy dressed with black jeans, a white shirt with a black necktie, a king coat that is also black, Al’stars red, black bracelets and a necklace with a cross in his face there was two tattooed tears under each eye. The eyes of the group of friends are in the boy that just arrived. The director looks at them and smiles.  
“Well I present you our president of the student council of this school Axel.”  
The group of friends look at him and then to Axel. All of them recognize him but apparently axel doesn’t recognize them. Or at least that’s what it looks like.  
“What the hell are they doing here?” Axel realizes that Naminé and Roxas are holding hands. “Are they together? It’s really probable that he just forgot me… but why the hell did they had to come to this school… well I just need to act like I don’t recognized them.” Roxas looks skeptic to Axel, and blinks a couple of times thinking that he is seeing things.  
“A-Axel… it can’t be, it is really him but what is he doing here? He didn’t recognize me I can’t believe it my best friend didn’t recognize me… did he forgot me… Axel?”Thinks Roxas sadly the rest of the group looks at Axel but since he doesn’t give any signs of knowing anyone they don’t say anything.  
Axel looks at them and deep breaths.  
“Good morning my name is Axel, get it memorized?” smiles sweetly. “I am the president of the student council of this school; if you need me don’t have any problems asking for help. I hope you have a great time in this school, well let’s start our guided visit.”  
Axel smiles and leads them throw the school showing them everything.  
In Axel mind thoughts and worries run without stopping.  
“Why, but why did he had to appear now and the worst of all in love with Naminé---he lied to me… he said he would love only me and if we ever had the opportunity to win our hearts back, he would look for me and we would start again and fight for us…” in the mean time Roxas can’t take his eyes from Axel…  
“Did he really forget us…? Axel how could you; you promised you would never forget me.” Thinks sadly. In the mean time Riku looks at Axel and smiles sadly.  
“You remember us don’t you Axel, you are only hurt… I can imagine how it must feel finding the person you love the most in the world after so long and after so many promises and that person rebuilt his life with another person and never even thought about looking for you… I’m sorry really sorry for you Axel…”  
Axel looks behind him and realizes the sad smiles Riku gives him.  
“You already realized it didn’t you Riku. You always were the smarter of you.” Smiles sadly.  
The first day off school ends and Sora couldn’t be happier with the new school on the contrary Roxas can’t stop thinking that Axel is alive but doesn’t remember them. Axel decides that it is better to try and leave the most normal possible and that he shouldn’t do anything against Naminé and Roxas relationship, after all Roxas happiness is the most important.”  
The next day Sora and Roxas group go to the school in their way they find Axel who is with a group of boys.  
“Axel are you going to tell me what’s happening our do I have to beg?” Axel one of the boys, he was exactly the opposite of Axel. While axel was taller he was a little bit smaller, axel had long red hair he had short and black hair, axel eyes were green and his eyes were black, only the way of dressing was similar. Both had Al’stars Axel ones were Red and his were black, both had back wide jeans in them you could see may belts and currents, both with t-shirt but Axel one was red and his was back, the boy had become Axel best friend since he had had the second chance his name was Ryuu.  
Axe looks at him and sighs.  
"Ryuu I already told you nothing happened. How many times do I have to tell you?” looks at Ryuu who smiles to him.  
“Axel, I know I don’t know you for a long time but I can see something is happening. It has something to do with your past?”  
“Which past the one I don’t have?” says Axel sadly. Ryuu stands closer to him and smiles sweetly walking at his side to the school.  
“What the hell was that?” says Roxas looking at Axel. Riku smiles to himself and looks at Axel.  
“It can’t be easy having this happening to you Axel, if I could at least help you, but I have a feeling that you prefer me to keep away. So you can continue to pretend you don’t remember us.” Sora looks at Riku a little confused.  
“Riku?” he looks at him and nods smiling.  
When Naminé sees Axel she holds Roxas hand tight and when she sees that Roxas attention is now in the figure of a cleaving Axel she gets really mad.  
“Dam it not even in this life I’m not able to get redden of him. He doesn’t remember us and he is still able to get Roxas away from me. I hate you Axel.” Thinks, the aura involving Naminé shows hate. Making Riku and Kairi look worried to her. They finally arrive to the school, Roxas and the others go to the first classroom. Leaning to the door of the classroom in front were Axel, Ryuu and their group of friends. Roxas looks at Ryuu with a little of hurt and jealousy in his eyes. Ryuu was whispering in Axel hear making him laugh and smile. A smile that Roxas hadn’t see in a while and that he really missed. In that moment Axel sees them, but only nods greeting them. Even f he really wanted to hold Roxas in his arms, looks away in time to hide wherever feeling that could be showed in his face. Ryuu looks at the group interested when he sees Axel reaction. Naminé looks at Axel with angry on her eyes, and Ryuu sees it.  
“A-Axel? Do you know the blond girl?” Axel looks at him a little confused.  
“Why?”  
“Because she is looking at you ion a really hostile way… did you do something to her?” Axel smiles sadly.  
“It’s a long story that I wish I could forget…” sighs.  
“A long story? Are you going to tell me what’s happening?” looks at Axel worried.  
“Maybe, but not here. We talk later ok?” Ryuu looks at him and is about to object when he sees the girl looking again at axel.  
“Okay…” in the meant time the bell rigs and all the students go to their class with their teachers.  
Axel seats in the table thinking.  
“But why the hell Naminé was looking at me like that? I already noticed that they remember me. But that isn’t a reason for looking at me like that. I was always nice to her I even protect her…” sighs sadly and looks at Ryuu. “And now what do I do, do I tell him the true…? He has been a great friend and if I tell him I’ll always have someone to talk about it. And I know I can trust him.” In that moment Ryuu looks at him and smiles sweetly. “If I could love him instead, it will all be easier.” Thinks while smiles at him.  
The morning goes by normally without any more incidents. During the lunch break Axel disappears leaving his friends alone in the refectory. Ryuu sighs, stands p and goes to look for Axel knowing exactly where to look. In the mean time Roxas didn0t take is eyes from the table of Axel friends making Naminé completely mad. When she sees Ryuu standing up she decides to go after him.  
“I0ll be right back I need to go to the bathroom.” Makes a fake smile and stands up. Follows Ryuu. When she realizes were hen is going she frowns distrustful. Ryuu goes up the stairs and opens the door to the rooftop, smiles when he sees Axel laying next to the edge of it with is lunch untouched. Walks to him and seats next to him, takes axel hair away from his eyes and smiles, Axel looks at him surprised.  
“How do you always find me…?” Ryuu smiles, in the mean time Namine hides from them but stays closer enough to hear them talk.  
“Because even if you don’t want it I already know you a little.” Smiles. “So are you going to tell me what’s happening and what does that blond girl have against you?” axel looks at him and sighs.  
“Okay I tell you but you have to promise me that you aren’t going to judge me for whatever is happening that have already happened.”Ryuu smiles at him.  
“sure.” Axel smiles and seats looking to the horizon.  
“Well what happened was that I know the group of new students, they are part of my past. Well how can I explain this to you, we were friends and one of time is the person that I loved and that I was forced to leave behind.” Looks at Ryuu and sighs. “Did you sees the blond boy?” Ryuu nods. “His name is Roxas and he is my ex-boyfriend. He promise me that he no matter what happened he would never forget me and he would wait for me so we could start a new life together,” Ryuu looks at him confused.  
“But isn’t he dating the blond girl?” axel looks at him and sighs.  
“Yes he is, her name is Naminé and she was part of our group of friends, and now they are dating that’s why I pretended that I didn’t recognize them so I wouldn’t intervene in their relationship, even if I still like Roxas is happiness is more important. The looks you say Naminé gave to me it can only be insecurity because what I shared with Roxas was really strong.” Ryuu looks at him in that moment Naminé holds her breath without knowing how to act.  
“I can’t believe he remember us I’m going to end up losing Roxas. I have to do something to keep them apart.” Stands up and goes back to the refectory.  
“Don’t you think you should fight for him= axel, you truly love him I think you shouldn’t give up on him.” Says Ryuu looking at Axel who smiles.  
“No Ryuu, I don’t have to fight for him. It’s over.” Looks at Ryuu ending this way the conversation and showing that it is an issue that he prefers not to touch. Lays down again. And Ryuu stays seated next to him thinking.  
In the mean time Naminé goes back to Roxas, determinate to keep him away from Axel, seats next to him and holds him, Roxas smiles and hugs her giving her a soft kiss in her hair.  
In that moment Axel and Ryuu enter the refectory, walking side by side, they hear the voice of one of the boys from their group.  
“So have you boys make out enough?” Ryuu blushes hard and looks to his friends, Axel smiles seductively and puts one of his arms around Ryuu waist pulling him closer.  
“Why= don’t you think I let you taking him away he is only mine.” Ryuu blushes more.  
“A-Axel.” Axel smiles and gives him a soft kiss in the cheek. Making their friends laugh and applause.  
“Yes?” looks at him innocently.  
“Stop with that baka.” Pull him and they seat at the table starting to eat.  
“I can’t believe this did you see it.” Says Roxas looking at his friends. -2how could he do this to me.” In that moment Riku snaps at him unable to contain himself anymore.  
“Do you know something Roxas I had enough! How could he? And you how could you? You are doing the same or worst, it’s worst! You are dating Naminé and of you didn’t realize it was only they joking.” Stands up unable to hold one. And then says out loud making Axel and friends look at him. “If I’m correct the both of you made the same promises, so stop accusing him.” leaves the refectory angry.  
“b-But what the hell was that, he can only be kidding.” Says Roxas.  
“Unfortunately it’s true Roxas.” Says Kairi standing up to go looks for Riku.  
“You too Kairi.” Sora also stands up without saying a word. “And you too Sora.” Sora looks down and leaves the refectory with Kairi and goes look for Riku.  
“And you Naminé do you think I’m wrong too?” Naminé looks at him and smiles sweetly.  
“No Roxas I don’t think so… I didn’t want to tell you this but even when you were in the organization Axel had many lovers while he was dating you.” Roxas looks at her without being able to believe and Namine smiles to herself.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Unfortunately I am I’m sorry I shouldn’t had say anything.” Pretends that she regents’ it and Roxas gives her a sweet kiss in the cheek.  
“No, you’re wrong thanks god you told me… I can't believe it… but that doesn’t matter now we are together and that’s what matters.” Says hugging her. Naminé smiles malicious while hugging him.  
Axel looks at them when he hears Riku voice.  
“What the hell is happening?” thinks looking at them.  
“If I’m correct the both of you made the same promises so stop accusing him.” Looks shocked to them when he hears Riku saying these words.  
“They are talking about me, but what the hell happened.” Sees Kairi and Sora leaving in the same direction that Riku did. Then he sees Naminé and Roxas whispering and then hugging but he sees something that surprises him Roxas eyes are full of hate and hurt when he looks at him, as if Axel had done something to him. But what surprises him more is the malicious smile he sees in Naminé lips something was wrong Axel could feel it.  
In the mean time the memories that Roxas had with Axel played again, as if he was seeing it one last time before he destroyed them our better before someone destroyed them.  
Roxas sees again the moment they meet, the moment when they become friends, the moment when they shared their first kiss, the moment when Axel declared is love, and finally the moment when they were pulled apart. One by one the fragile memories start fading away as if they turned to dust and were blown away by Naminé maleficent.  
Roxas looks at Axel one last time and decides that from that moment he would never trust or believe in him again.  
In the mean time Axel tries to understand what happened he stands up and goes in the same direction that Riku and the others left, without being able to stop himself.  
In the mean time Riku, Kairi and Sora were seated under a tree in the school campus.  
“Can you believe in Roxas, he is dating Naminé and it wasn’t long after they arrived that they started dating and now he accuses Axel of not keeping his promises. How can he be so stupid.” Says Riku angry.  
“I think Naminé is planning something. I know she is our friend and all but something isn0t right.” Says Kairi worried.  
“What are you trying to say Kairi?” says Sora confused.  
“Yes I agree with you.” Says Riku. Kairi smiles at Sora.  
“Right now I don’t want to say anything; lets only wait and pray that I’m wrong.” In that moment Riku sees Axel arriving and smiles.  
“Axel can you came here?” Axel looks at Riku and walks to them.  
“Yes?” Riku smiles.  
“Let's end the pretending Axel it’s better at least in the presence off the three of us.” Axel looks at him and smiles.  
“Pretending?? Can someone explains me what’s happening?” says Sora confused, Axel smiles and seats with them.  
“Sora what’s happening is that I remember you all perfectly well.” Smiles and Sora looks at him surprised.  
“They why didn’t you tell us?” Axel looks at him and sigh.  
“You don’t get it Sora; you had started a new life. I didn’t want to intervene…”  
“You are talking about Roxas and Naminé aren’t you?” says Sora looking at Axel.  
“Yes I am… But now you have to tell me what happened. Why the hell did you leave like that Riku?” Riku looks at him and sighs.  
“Roxas accuses you of haven’t keeping the promises you made to him…”  
“W-What I did keep it he is the one who is dating Naminé and I never had anyone beside him.” Says sadly.  
“We know Axel… Roxas is being stupid.” Said Sora serious.  
“But let’s forget it… what’s important is that he is happy… and I don’t want you to fight because of me.” Says Axel looking at Riku.  
“I hope you are right Axel… but something tells me that he isn’t that happy… and I don’t truly trust Naminé.” Says Kairi Axel looks at her surprised.  
“Yes there is something strange with her…” says Axel thinking.  
“Why do you say that?” asks Sora.  
“I don’t want you to think that I don’t like her because she is with Roxas, but Ryuu saw her looking at me with something strange in her eyes and after you left she hugged Roxas and he looked at me with hate in his eyes as if I had done something wronged and she was smiling maliciously.” Says Axel. Riku looks at him.  
“I have a feeling she already did something against you Axel. I’m sure she is going to try to keep you apart.” Says Kairi.  
“Why do you say that?” says Sora looking at her confused.  
“Because Naminé likes Roxas ever since the Organization time even when Axel and Roxas were dating she liked him. And while I was prisoner of the organization I saw the looks of hate she gave Axel.” Looks at him sadly.  
Axel shakes his head.  
“If she doesn’t hurt Roxas I don’t care what she can possibly say about me.” Sigh.  
“The worst is that I think that’s exactly what she is doing.” Says Kairi making the boy looks at her.  
In that moment the bell rings saying that it is time for the next class, they go to the classroom that once again was close to each other. Roxas looks at them surprised when he sees them arriving together.  
“What the hell are they doing with him?” Think a little mad. They arrive next to him and Axel smiles to the group.  
“Well I see you later.” In that moment Ryuu, who was caring Axel things arrives, throws it to Axel.  
“You must think I’m your maid Axel.” Axel smiles and Hugs hi.  
“Sorry it won’t happen again.” Ryuu looks at him and smiles.  
“That0s the problem it always happens again… lets go the teacher is already in the classroom.” Holds him by the arm and pulls him to the classroom. Axel smiles ant sticks is tongue out to Riku and friends.  
“Could you tell me why you were with that traitor.” says Roxas angry. Sora looks at him without wanting to believe.  
“Traitor how can you say that Roxas?”  
“Ah you don’t now that he had many lovers while we were dating?” says his voice full with hate.  
“You are wrong Roxas, Axel never betrayed you.” Says Kairi. “Who cold you that can only be trying to turn you against him.” Looks at him waiting for an answer.  
“Do you think Naminé would lie to me what would she win with turning me against Axel.” Riku looks at him surprised.  
“It started.” Simply says. Roxas looks at him confuse while he sees him and Kairi leaving and enter the classroom. Looks in front of him and sees Sora still there.  
“I only have one thing to tell you choose well in who you believe in who you trust… I hope you want regret what you are doing Roxas…” says and he also leaves him alone. In that moment Naminé appears and hugs him and gives him a sweet kiss in his lips.  
“Let’s go to the classroom.” Looks at him and smiles.  
“Yes let’s go.” Looks at the door of Axel classroom distracted.  
“What happened, you look lost in thoughts.” Says Naminé looking at him serious.  
“No, nothing happened don’t worry.” Smiles and leads her to the classroom, they enter and Riku realizes that there is something strange in Naminé actions.  
“She is planning something.” Puts is hand over Sora one, which who he shares the table, to call his attention to what happening; Sora goes closer to him and whispers.  
“Yeah something isn’t right.” They look at Kairi who nods saying that she realizes it too.  
During all class Roxas can stop the thoughts that invade his head. Naminé words, Riku words, Kairi look, Sora words, Axel promises, Axel smile. Everything runs around his head.  
“And now what do I do in who should I believe…!” sighs. Naminé looks at him curious when he sighs.  
“What’s happening I hope he isn’t like this because of stupid Axel.”  
In the mean time in the nearby classroom Axel was telling Ryuu what had happened.  
“I can’t believe that girls id turning Roxas against you and you are letting her Axel.” Axel looks at him and sighs.  
“It’s better this way…” the bell rigs saying it’s the end of the class and Ryuu and Axel leave the classroom. In that moment Axel hears someone screaming his name looks behind him and sees Sora, Riku and Kairi running in his direction.  
“AXEL, wait we need to talk, something happened.” Says Sora when he arrives close to him.  
“O-Ok… what happened?” ask Axel worried.  
“I was right Axel. Naminé is making up thing about you, she told Roxas that you had many lovers while you were together.” Says Kairi sadly.  
“What??? But that a lie!” says Axel angry in that moment Ryuu can’t that in anymore and snaps.  
“SEE I WAS RIGHT YOU SHOULD GO TALK TO HIM!!” looks at Axel. “Axel you have to fight for him… she is going to end up hurting him more that making him happy… no one is really happy when lives a lie.” Says Ryuu, Riku looks at him.  
“I agree with…” Axel smiles.  
“Ryuu. Guys this is Ryuu. Ryuu these are Sora, Kairi and Riku.” Sora looks at Axel.  
“So what are you going to do?” Axel looks at him and sighs.  
“I don’t know… Give me some time I need to think okay?” they looks at him a nod affirmatively.  
“Ok… We will. But Axel think well in what you are going to do.” Says Riku worried.  
In the mean time Naminé continues to poison Roxas against Axel making up hundred and one lies about Axel.  
One week pass by nothing Axel continues without doing a thing and that is innerving his friends, from minute to minute Ryuu asking him to do something he can’t lose Roxas like that and even less to some one who is hurting him more them making him happy.  
In the mean time Sora, Riku and Kairi are more and more apart from Roxas, since Roxas is always talking bad about Axel under the influence of Naminé and they can’t hear it anymore.  
“You have also turn against me? I’m the victim in this and you turn against me and stay by he’s side he was the one who fooled me, he was the one who betrayed me who abandon me… and you choose him what kind of friends you are.” Sora looks t Roxas and then to Naminé.  
“I told you to choose well in who you trust and it looks like you had made your decision. I only hope you won’t regret it later… and that you hadn’t what is most important to you when you realize what’s happening.” Looks at him and turns his back one him leaving in Axel direction. Kairi similes sadly at them and fallows Sora, Riku looks at them to but the only thing he does is looking with angry in his eyes to Naminé.  
In the mean time with Axel.  
“Axel it’s enough it’s more than time for you to starting do something she is going to end up destroying any connection that you still have and that’s not right. She is destroying him Axel!!!” says Ryuu innerved. Axel sighs.  
“Yes you are right it’s time for me to star doing something.” Ryuu looks at Axel surprised . In that evening Axel finds Roxas alone and decides to go talk to him.  
“Roxas can we talk?” Roxas looks at him, hate and hurt can be seen in his eyes.  
“What could we have to talk about I don’t know you.” Says starting to cleave. Axel looks at him and deep breaths.  
“Number 13 it and order.” Roxas stop freezes in that moment, looks back slowly and sees Axel face expressionless.  
“N-Number 13… you remember me… you remember me A-Axel?” axel looks at him and sighs.  
“Yes I remember…” it’s interrupted by Roxas.  
“YOU REMEMBER ME AND YOU DID N0T TELL ME ANYTHING! AXEL ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU HAD FORGOT ME… DO YOU KNOW HOW MUTCH THAT HURTED ME… OH FORGET IT THAT’S WHAT YOU DO BETTER ISN’T IT HURT AND BETRAY ME!” Axel looks at him.  
“Roxas I never betrayed you never. I didn’t tell you I remember you because you were happy… Roxas you started a new life without me. What did you wanted me to do, did you wanted me to intervene between you and Naminé. I would never be able to do that.”  
“So why are you telling me this now???”  
“Because she is turning you against me. I don’t know why and I can’t understand why she hates me but I don’t want you to think that I betrayed you. I hadn’t hurt you our lied to you. Roxas you were the only one with who I ever was… not even in this life I had another person.”  
“SHUT UO AXEL STOP LYING!! I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU SO MUTCH THAT I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU” BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!”  
“You loved me… Roxas you have already forgot me.”  
“Yes Axel I did and I don’t want to ever have anything more with you. Forget they I exist but this time forget it for real.” Turns his back on him and leaves, leaving Axel standing in the same spot. Axel sighs trying to fight against the tears that run down his face.  
“I’ve lost him… I’ve lost him forever…” looks at the figure of Roxas leaving. “Good bye my love…” turns is back and leaves. In the mean time Roxas passes by Sora crying and upset.  
“ROXAS!” goes after him. “What happened.”  
“S-Sora… He lied to me remembers me… He lied to me all this time…” Sora looks at him and hugs him.  
“He didn’t lied to you he only let you live your live trying not to complicate it. Have you imagine if in the first day he saw us he had hugged you. Have you together in what would be Namine reaction?” Roxas looks to him without wanting to believe.  
“Y-you know he remember us? And you didn’t tell me” Sora I thought I could trust you but it seems like I was wrong.” Sora looks hurt at him.  
“This is the last time I tell you this chooses well in you trust and you know you could always trust in me Roxas.” Looks at him and leaves going to looks for Riku and Kairi.  
“RIKU, KAIRI!” arrives next to them. “We have to go looks for Axel.” Riku looks at him.  
“What happened? You looks worried.”  
“Axel talked with Roxas and told him the true, that he remember him. And that he never lied or betrayed him. But Roxas didn’t react in the best way and choose to believe in Naminé. I don’t know what Roxas told him but by the way Roxas was it must haven’t be pretty.”  
They look at each others worried and go search for Axel. They find him on the roof top seated at the edge with his legs falling over it.  
“Axel.” says Sora. Axel doesn’t answer he only nods showing that the heard them arriving.  
“What happened are you ok?” Sora looks at Axel and sees marks of dried tears on his face.  
“I’ve lost him; I’ve lost him forever he doesn’t want to have anything more with me. He doesn’t believe me…”  
“Oh Axel.” Says sadly Kairi hugging him. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Axel you can’t give yo like this…” says Riku.  
“No Riku it’s too late. I have already lost him.” Says sadly.  
A month pass by since the day axel told the true to Roxas. In the mean time Roxas stops completely to talk to Sora, Riku and Kairi, and he can’t be seen anywhere without Naminé. Who continues to poisoning him against the four friends. Axel tries to mover on but without many results, every time he sees Roxas looking at him with hate in his eyes a little bit of him breaks.  
One day Axel, Riku, Sora and Kairi were seats under a tree in the school campus when suddenly Ryuu runs to them screaming.  
“Guys have you seen this?” runs to them and when he arrives shows the paper he has in his hands.  
In that paper it could be read “Talent’s contest let’s show what we can do.” Axel looks at him.  
“What’s so important about that…?” Kairi smiles.  
“It’s genius, great idea Ryuu.” Says. Riku looks at her.  
“Care to explain?”  
“Yes Kairi I didn’t understand.”  
“But since when do you understand anything Sora’” says Axel smiling and Sora throws at him his bag.  
“We are going to enter in the Talent Contest!!!”  
“WHAT??!!” says al the boys at the same time.  
“Yes we are going to enter and I already know what we are going to do. We are going to play music and you are going to sing Axel. And that song will be dedicated to Roxas…”  
“Me… sing are you crazy?” says Axel.  
“I don’t know why. I have heard you ding and you are really good.” Says Ryuu looking at Axel.  
“Ok imagining that I accept what we will play?” Riku looks at him.  
“That’s something you have to be the one to decide. After all id for you to dedicate to Roxas, Axel.” Axel looks at him.  
“Ok give me some time to think.” Says Axel.  
In the mean time Roxas was looking at Axel… finally doubts had started to appear.  
Something in Naminé story wasn’t right. Even if he still was with Naminé he was lost in thoughts most of the time.  
2How can it be that Naminé knows so much about Axel? How can it be that I never realize what he was doing in all the time we were together? Why does he look really hurt? Could it be that Naminé lied to me… it can’t be Naminé wouldn’t deceive me…” thinks Roxas he looks at Namine who doesn’t realize that he is looking and is looking at Axel and his friends, in her eyes it could be seen jealousy and hate and that surprises Roxas. “What the hell is happening could it be that I choose to trust in the wrong person… maybe Sora was tight. But if that’s the case am I to late? Did he already forgot me? After all I told him to forget me… Axel what do I do…”  
In the mean time Ryuu realizes the confused looks that Roxas gives to Axel and smiles.  
“Maybe it will be easier to get them together that we thought.” Thinks smiling to himself.  
The days pass by and it’s only missing one week to the talent’s contest. Axel and the others decided to enter the contest and they use all the moments they can to rehearsal the music that Axel choose. In the mean time Roxas start’s to realize the changes in Naminé.  
“She is so different from what I remember or could it be that she was always like this but I was so hurt that I didn’t want to see it… it can’t be but if it is… than who betrayed Axel was me and not the contrary , the one who hurt him was me… it can’t be… Axel what have I done.” His suspects about Naminé are confirmed when he hears a discussion between Naminé and Kairi.  
“Look who is here the sweet and good Kairi.” Says Naminé with malicious in her voice. In that moment Roxas is hidden hearing the conversation.  
“At least I’m good not a liar snake like you… how could you do this to us? We trusted you we believed in you. And you are destroying us. You pulled Roxas apart from us, you destroyed Axel and Roxas relationship. Why?” looks at her waiting for an answer.  
“Why you ask? Because I hate him…. I always hated Axel. How could he touched Roxas… Roxas is mine, he always was and Axel had to take him from me…” Kairi looks at her without wanting to believe.  
“Take him from you but you never had him you had to make up some lies to be able to be with him.”  
“And so what! It’s true I lied about Axel… how could he ever betrayed Roxas but he believed didn’t he… and now he is mine!!” Kairi slaps Naminé in the face.  
“How could you! You are going to end yo alone Naminé. Hear what I tell you!” turns her back on her and leaves. Roxas stands looking at them… he doesn’t know what to think or how to react.  
“I can’t believe this… all this time she was deceiving me… they were right she lied to me. How could I believe in her and not in Axel…? And now what do I do because of her I have lost Axel forever… I told him to forget me… Sora was right.”  
In the mean time the days pass by and Roxas doesn’t know what to do little by little he is far and far away grow Naminé, it’s missing only a day to the talent’s contest.  
And Naminé is starting to get mad at Roxas who is more and more distant from her. She decides to face Roxas to know what’s happening. They were seated at the school campus next to a tree and Roxas won’t paying any attention to Naminé.  
“What the hell Roxas. What’s happening lately you look like you are avoiding me?!” says Naminé losing her patient.  
“Naminé I know everything.” Says Roxas in a cold way.  
“Everything? But you know everything? I didn’t understand.” Says confused.  
“I know that you lied to me, that everything you said about Axel wasn’t more than your inventions…” is interrupted.  
“How can you say that Roxas, I love you?”  
“I hear you Naminé! YOU ADMITED THAT IT WAS ALL LIES TO KAIRI I WAS THERE AND U HEARD THE CONVERSATION!!!” says Roxas without being able to take it anymore.  
“b-But Roxas I love you and I only did this for you because he doesn’t deserve you.”  
“HE DOESN’T DESERVE ME!!!You are the one that doesn’t deserve me Naminé and now I’ve lost him because of you! I’ve lost the only person that I ever loved that truly loved me because of you!!!”  
“But I love you!” says Naminé crying.  
“From you I don’t wasn’t anything… and what you think that is love it isn’t…if it was love you wouldn’t have pulled me apart from who I really love… it’s over Naminé, never talk to me again.” Says leaving Naminé trembling with hate.  
In the mean time Axel and the others were rehearsing for the big day. During the time they were together many things had happened. Riku and axel and found that they had many thing in common like Sora and Ryuu. Riku had finally granted courage to ask Sora to go out with him who had accept without thinking twice crying tears of happiness that made their friends smiles sweetly with the scene. And Ryuu well Ryuu and Kairi were completely in love… they simply completed each other and were a couple so cue that Axel was always making fun of them. The only thing that was missing for them to be truly happy was for Axel finally have is other half in his arms but Axel had already lost all the hope in had the chance to hold Roxas again or to kiss his sweet lips again.  
Finally the contest day arrives and Axel and the others are more then nervous.  
And finally the moment of the contest arrives and Sora drags Roxas to the audience.  
“S-Sora what’s happening?” Sora smiles sweetly.  
“You will see. Don’t leave.” Looks in his eyes and leaves him alone. Axel and the others finally enter the stage. Roxas looks at them surprised. In the middle of the stage was Axel. Axel looks at the audience, sees Roxas and smiles sweetly t him, Roxas blushes when he realizes that Axel is smiling at him.  
“And now we have or student council president and friends they are going to play next, good luck.” says the introducer smiling. Axel smiles  
“Well we are going to play the music Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. And I want to dedicate it to the most important person in my life.” Looks Roxas in the eyes. “Because even If you ask for it it’s impossible for me to forget you.” Smiles, Roxas holds his breath and looks at Axel. The first sounds of the music can be heard. Roxas looks at Axel without breaking the connection and he is really surprised when he realizes that Axel is the one who is going to sing. He looks him in the eyes and start’s singing.  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Roxas looks at Axe without being able to believe, tears start to form in his eyes. Axel sings without taking is eyes from Roxas, in that moment Naminé realizes what’s happening and it can be sees hate in her expression.  
And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Kairi realizes the reaction of bout Roxas and Naminé and realizes that they aren’t together anymore. Smiles sweetly when she sees the way that Axel his giving himself to the music.  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Now Roxas is crying openly, tears run down is face. Axel looks at him and smile sweetly. Ryuu smiles with the way that the two of them are connected as if in that moment only the two of them existed.  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
Roxas looks at Axel and slowly starts to walk in the stage direction going closer to them.  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Naminé looks at them without waning to believe in what’s happening. Riku and Sora look at each other and smile. Axel smiles sweetly to Roxas.  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Roxas looks at him and smiles.  
“I love you.” He says even if any sound left his mouth. Axel was able to read in his lips the words that he wants’ to hear the most. Smiles and looks in his eyes as the last word of the music arrive.  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
Slowly the music dies in the hair and the audience is stuck in the moment, in the beauty of those minutes, in the feeling in each word. Roxas looks at Axel and walks to him, axel smiles at him. Roxas extends is hand to Axel who takes it and pull him to closer, they hug.  
“Forgive me… I shouldn’t have never doubt you…” whispers Roxas, tears run down is face without him being able to stop them.  
“You are forgiven… you were decided Roxas… I can’t blame you forever, yes I was hurt but this is the most important, having you in my arms is more important than that,” Roxas smiles and blushes hard.  
“I love you axel… o love more than anything in my life… can you give me a second chance, to start a life at your side?” axel smiles and holds his chin making him look at him in the eyes, softly is lips touch Roxas lips, the kiss is sweet in the beginning as if they want to memorized that moment forever, but it becomes more passionate as the feeling and the logging freed themselves. In that moment Naminé appears and pulls them apart with violence.  
“I can’t believe this how can you o this Axel you are stealing me my boyfriend!" says Naminé at the edge of the hetaerism.  
“Naminé I am not your boyfriend.” Says Roxas calmly. “We break up remember? And it was because of you that I wasn’t with Axel early.” Turns his back on her and holds Axel hand and takes him to a peaceful place were their love doesn’t have an audience. Naminé tries to follow them but is stopped, I her front are Kairi, Ryuu, Riku and Sora.  
“Don’t you even thing Naminé… it’s over…” says Kairi. Naminé leaves crying with anger. But the four friends are only able to smiles to each other. It had worked all of them were happy and Axel and Roxas were together again.  
In the mean time axel is lead by Roxas to one of the trees in the school campus. They kiss passionately, trying to compensate for all the months of pain and loneliness.  
“I hope you can forgive me for everything I’ve done axel… you don’t know how much I regret it… I-I love you so much…” whispers. Axel smiles sweetly.  
“You are forgiven since I don’t have to give up forever for you to know who I am… I love you.”

The end.


End file.
